A War Survivor's Pain
by DianneRose2016
Summary: Full Summary Inside: What if Sweets didn't die from his injuries in Season ten. The team has to try and keep Sweets safe while he struggles to recover and is in pain. They have to try and figure out just what Sweets has been up to this past year in order to put an end to this war once and for all. It's up to Booth to think like Sweets, but can he get past the guilt he feels?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So I want to do a cool Sweets story with him being a bad ass Agent on an undercover assignment. I thought this would be a great story before that one. So this is just going to be a quick three chapter story that will precede the story with Sweets working undercover. I also hated that they killed Sweets off so this is my way of keeping him alive.**_

 _ **Summary: Takes places at the end of season 10 episode 1, but Sweets survived the attack. Now they have to find who is responsible for not only the attack, but the conspiracy that was rocking the FBI. Now with Sweets in the hospital they have to try and figure out what Sweets was up to before someone else gets hurt.**_

 _ **Warnings: mentions of violence and swear words.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 1

They were all gathered in the waiting room. They had been there for six hours just waiting for when Sweets would be out of surgery. It didn't look good for Sweets and they were all just praying that he would come out of this alive. Daisy had been sitting down rubbing her hand along her belly. The baby had been moving around a lot lately. It had happened at night mostly and sometimes it would even keep her up at night. Sweets would sing to the baby or play a piano piece to try and get the baby to stop moving and go to sleep. Daisy always loved how Sweets would do everything he could to get the baby to sleep so the moving would calm down and Daisy herself could sleep. Their son already loved Sweets and he wasn't even born yet. Cam noticed that Daisy was still rubbing her belly and she decided to break the deafening silence.

"Are you okay Daisy?" Cam asked gently.

"What?" Daisy asked snapping her from her thoughts.

"You keep rubbing your belly. I just didn't know if the baby was ok." Cam said.

"Oh ya he's fine. He's just moving around a lot. He does that a lot at night. Lance normally sings to him or plays the piano to get him to go to sleep." Daisy said with some tears in her eyes.

"He's going to make it Daisy. You just gotta have faith in that." Booth said in a serious voice.

"I know. He's tougher than people think he is." Daisy said trying to sound strong.

"He's one of the toughest people I know. He's not going to just give up now, not when he's got a son on the way. He'll fight to the end." Booth said.

"He loves you, you know. He thinks of you like a big brother. He just wants to make you proud." Daisy said with tears in her eyes.

"I am proud of him. I would have been proud even if he didn't fight to keep the documents. I wish he hadn't. I want Sweets more than some documents no matter what it might have led to." Booth said honestly.

It wasn't often he would refer to Sweets as a part of his family or his little brother, but the truth was he did think of Sweets as a younger brother. He was closer to Sweets than Jared who was his actual younger brother. He had seen Sweets go from this twenty-two year old kid into a man that was expecting his own son. Booth was proud of him and he knew he could trust him with everything. It made him feel better when he was in jail knowing that Sweets was there for Brenan and Christine. He had been there for them when they needed someone. Sweets had kept them safe and that was something Booth could never repay back. Booth was snapped out of his thoughts when the door opened and a doctor walked through it. They all stood up and went over to the doctor that had been operating on Sweets.

"You are Lance Sweets family?" The doctor asked.

"Yes we are. Please tell me he's alive." Daisy asked with fear clear in her voice.

"I'm Dr. Harris and he is alive. It was touch and go for a while, but I have been able to repair the damages and I am hopeful that he will recover."

"Oh thank God." Daisy said as Bones pulled her into a hug as the others hugged each other.

"I'm sorry, but you said he will recover, do you expect him to make a full recovery?" Cam asked.

"He was severely injured. He suffered a linear fracture to his right femur, fractures on the greater cornua of the hyoid, crushing injuries to the thyroid cartilages. Finally his aorta was torn. This happened when his chest was struck hard enough causing inward fracturing of ribs three through eight on the left side. The only reason he did not bleed out almost instantly was because a piece of his rib was blocking the hole in his aorta. That small piece of bone was enough to block the hole so the blood flow was slowed down long enough for us to get him into surgery. With that being said though he does have six broken ribs on his left side, four broken on his right side, his right leg is in a brace, he's covered in bruising, his right eye is swollen shut, his left cheek bone is fractured, his nose was fractured, there was a crack in his jaw on the left side. He has fractures all throughout his right hand from fighting back. He punched his attacker so hard multiple times that it caused nine fractures within his right hand. Needless to say he is going to be in a great deal of pain for a long time. It will be months before he is able to be relatively pain free. With the fracture of his greater cornua of the hyoid and the thyroid cartilages he could have days where his neck is in pain, he has a harder time talking without his throat hurting. He'll need to come every six months for testing to make sure everything is healing properly and no surprises come up. His right hand is in a cast we had to operate on it to set the fractures properly. He will need physical therapy to regain full use of his hand. He has a skull fracture and he has bruising in his brain that will make him confused, disorientated and give him headaches until the bruising fades away and the fracture is healed. I don't know what he hit or what he was hit with, but it's a miracle that he is even alive right now." Dr. Harris concluded.

"Holy shit." Hudgins said clearly shocked that Sweets was that injured.

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan I would like to see all of Dr. Sweets' X-Rays please." Bones said.

"Yes you are in his medical records. He has granted you permission as well as a Daisy Wick and Dr. Camile Saroyan all have been granted permission to view any scans and X-Rays."

"We will need his clothes as well as evidence." Booth said.

"I have those bagged for you. I will have a nurse bring them to his room for you. He is currently being moved to an ICU room. His injuries are extensive and his heart did stop four times on the table. We want to keep him there for a few days and make sure he doesn't get an infection and his heart is strengthening. Right now he is not being placed into a medical induced coma, but when he regains consciousness if he is in too much pain that is something I will need to discuss with his medical proxy." Dr. Harris said.

"Who is Sweets' medical proxy?" Angela asked.

"His records have it as Mr. Seeley Booth and Dr. Brennan."

"That's us." Booth said.

"Let's wait and see how he is once he comes out of the anesthesia before we talk about medical induced comas." Bones said.

"I agree." Dr. Harris said.

"So Sweets will be okay? I mean he'll recover and can go back to work." Angela said hopeful.

"He will recover, but I am not sure if he will make a full recovery. That is up to his physical therapy and how great his pain level is in once he is healed. I've been told he is a profiler correct?" Dr. Harris asked.

"Ya he works for the FBI." Hodgins answered.

"It's quite possible for him to return to work even if he has physical problems. He won't be able to be an active Field Agent, but his mind is not injured beyond no return. He just needs time to let the bruising and fracture heal and he will be alright. It's very possible for him to return to working within an office." Dr. Harris answered.

"Work isn't important right now. We can figure that out when he is physically ready for it. We'll worry about it then." Booth said.

"Can we see him?" Daisy asked.

"Yes you can. I'll take you to his room. He needs as much rest as he can get right now. His body is showing signs of stress and sleep deprivation and from the level of it, he has been having trouble for the past year. He needs as much sleep as possible to allow his body to recover from it." Dr. Harris said.

"He hasn't been sleeping well?" Booth asked Daisy.

"He hasn't mentioned anything to me about not sleeping well. I've seen him awake a few times at night, but he just said it was from a case that was bothering him. I didn't think it was causing him stress or him having insomnia." Daisy said sadly.

"He does not have insomnia, he is simply not sleeping. He is putting his body through a lot and when he is able to talk well enough I will be speaking to him about it. It's not healthy to deny yourself sleep for days straight and only sleeping a few hours a week. He needs as much sleep as possible right now and I would encourage you to encourage him to sleep and rest right now. He desperately needs it." Dr. Harris said.

"We'll make sure he gets as much sleep as possible." Bones said reassuringly.

"I'll take you to his room now." Dr. Harris said.

They all followed Dr. Harris down the hallways and into an elevator. He took them up to the fifth floor and they followed him down another set of hallways before they arrived at Sweets' room. They couldn't believe how bad Sweets looked. He was hooked up to a ventilator to help him breathe from the injuries to his neck that he suffered from. He was covered with a blanket to his waist and from the parts of him that they could see he was covered in bruising. He had scraps and cuts from the pavement all over him as well. His right eye was swollen and black and his skin was pale. They all could see just how deathly close Sweets got to death tonight.

"I'll have a nurse bring you his clothing and personal effects. I will also have a nurse bring by his scans and X-Rays for you." Dr. Harris said.

"Thank-you." Daisy said.

"Stay as long as you want just please remember to keep it down he needs rest."

"We'll be quiet." Angela assured the doctor.

Dr. Harris left the room leaving the others in shock at the sight of their friend and family member. Daisy went over to the right side of the bed and she placed her hand gently on Sweets' bicep. She didn't want to hurt his wrist that was in a cast so she placed it where there wasn't as many bruising.

"Hello my sweet Lancealot. I know you are really tired right now so I'm just going to tell you that I love you and me and our son are doing just fine. Don't worry about us. You just rest." Daisy said with strength to her voice that she didn't feel, but she didn't want Sweets to hear her cry.

Angela went to Sweets left side and she placed her hand gently in his hair and stroked his hair as she spoke.

"Hey Sweetie. I just want to say that we all love you and we're all really proud of you. We'll get through this together."

"Why is he so pale?" Booth asked.

"It's from the blood loss. He's on an IV for fluids and they are still giving him blood. He should regain some color within the next few hours." Cam answered.

"He'll be fine though right. I mean I didn't understand half of what the doctor said, but he's going to be fine right?" Booth asked as he looked right at Bones.

"The bones in his neck were fractured and one was crushed. Normally that would kill someone almost instantly. This was done by a professional with military training like you thought Booth. Sweets should have died from either of those injuries not to even take into account his aorta being torn. The aorta is in your heart and if your aorta is torn there is an 85% mortality rate. It's a miracle or as close to one as we'll ever really see that Sweets is still alive. Any one of those three injuries was severe enough to kill him and he is still alive. It's going to be a painful road ahead of him, but I have to believe that he's going to be okay from this, because logically he should have been dead multiple times tonight. I don't believe in God, but it seems like the world wasn't ready for Sweets to not be in it. Maybe your God refused to let Sweets die tonight." Bones said honestly.

"Thank-you Bones." Booth said with a small smile at his wife for her trying to give him faith and information.

"I feel like I should be doing something." Hodgins said.

"I know what you mean. I feel like I should be in the lab figuring all of this out. Finding some camera somewhere with his attacker's face on it." Angela said.

"He shot his attacker. Maybe they found his body or maybe he went into a hospital for treatment." Booth said as he thought out loud.

"You should check with hospitals and see if anyone came in or Vets even." Cam suggested.

"Aubrey informed Stark of what was going on with Sweets. I'll call Aubrey and see if he can call around and check to see if he can find a guy that has a gunshot wound in him. Sweets didn't miss there was a blood trail. Aubrey was going to try and follow it, but I have a feeling this guy got into a car." Booth said.

"Oh my God." Angela said shocked and hurt as she looked down and saw just the top of the back of Sweets' shoulder. She could see the starting of the scars on Sweets' shoulder blades.

"What is it Ang?" Hodgins asked with concern.

"He um… he has scars on his shoulder. I just… I just didn't expect it." Angela said trying to get over her shock.

"What? He has scars from what?" Hodgins asked with concern.

"He hates those scars. He got them from his last foster father. He used to use a belt on him. He doesn't talk about it much, but he was the only one in the house with just this monster. He was five and he spent a year with him being abused. By the time anyone found out he wouldn't even speak. He was terrified to do anything at the risk of doing something wrong. His social worker didn't know what to do with him and she ended up putting him with an older couple. They used to be foster parents, but they were considered too old to be able to do it anymore. Once they saw him they refused to let him go. They were patient with him and after a year they adopted him. He still hates the scars though. His other past girlfriends have actually broken up with him when they found out he had the scars. They thought it made him weak and damaged." Daisy said sadly.

"That's ridiculous. He's not weak or damaged." Angela said with hatred towards those girls.

"I remember when I first found them. We had been together for a few months it was the first time we had actually managed to get all of our clothes off before sex. We fell asleep afterwards and normally I would leave or he would, but not that time. I woke up the next morning and he was on his stomach and I saw them. I knew they were twenty years old and from being whipped without even talking to him. It broke my heart. He thought we were going to break-up, that I was going to break-up with him. I told him he was brave and strong. I kissed each scar and told him he was a warrior and he would never have to hide them from me. It was the first time I called him Lancealot. He's still not really comfortable with them, but he's gotten better. I think living with Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan helped. You both knew the scars were there, but you never said anything or acted differently when you saw them. That helped a lot." Daisy said with a sad smile to both Bones and Booth.

"He is a warrior. He survived something horrible and he didn't let that take the life from him. He still found a way to be happy and enjoy life without letting what happened to him destroy his optimism. He has nothing to be ashamed of." Cam said.

The door to the room opened and a nurse walked in. She was carrying two evidence bags and a file folder.

"Hello I'm Nurse Heather. I'll be Dr. Sweets' nurse for the night until shift change. Dr. Harris told me that Dr. Brennan wanted to see Dr. Sweets' scans and X-Rays." Nurse Heather said.

"Yes thank-you." Bones said as she went over to grab the folder from Nurse Heather.

"It's no problem. I also have his clothing from the attack and what was in his pockets." Nurse Heather said.

"I'll take his clothes. Daisy you can have his wallet we won't need that in evidence." Booth said.

Daisy took her bag and Booth took the other.

"If he wakes up tonight please hit the call button so we can check him over. He has to be on the ventilator right now, because his oxygen levels are low from the broken ribs pushing against his left lung. If his oxygen levels have not gone up high enough when he wakes up Dr. Harris might not remove the ventilator right away so it's important to keep him calm so he doesn't fight the tubing and choke." Nurse Heather said.

"We'll make sure he is relaxed." Cam said.

"If you have any questions just hit the call button and I will come back and answer them for you." Nurse Heather said.

"Thank-you." Booth said.

Nurse Heather left them alone in the room and Booth couldn't help, but look at the clothes that were in the evidence bag. They didn't have much blood on them, because most of Sweets' injuries were internal, but Booth was hoping they would have something they could use from the fight that Sweets picked up from his attacker.

"We need to get those clothes back to the lab. I can try and get some particulates off from them. There's no way Sweets didn't get something from his attacker." Hodgins said.

"It can wait a few minutes before we have to get back to work." Cam said.

"What should I do with his gun?" Daisy asked as she saw the gun in the evidence bag.

"Keep it in the drawer right there. There will be an Agent here if I'm not here, but just in case someone comes back here." Booth said.

"But I don't know how to shoot." Daisy said.

"It doesn't matter. If something happens and the Agent goes down I want you to grab the gun and aim for their chest. He's counting on you to protect him we'll worry about the consequences later. You don't hesitate Daisy or it could get you all killed." Booth said in a serious voice.

"Ok." Daisy said slightly unsure if she could even shoot someone, but she figured if it came down to her, Sweets and their unborn son she would shoot anyone that tried to hurt them.

"Don't worry Ms. Wick we will keep you safe." Bones said with strength to her voice.

"Oh I know you will." Daisy gave them a small smile. Daisy opened the evidence bag and she removed the gun and placed it into the drawer beside the bed. She then took out his badge and she ran her thumb along the shield. He had been so proud of it and she could remember the few times they had made love and she had him wearing it. He was so proud to be an Agent working cases and not just giving profiles in an office.

"You know he never wanted to be an Agent. He became a psychologist to help people. He had been helping soldiers with PTSD and the Director of the FBI offered him an office within the building as long as he helped with counselling Agents and giving evaluations for Agents. He accepted it because he was going to be paid well and it was a huge opportunity. He could still see his own patients and he thought he could help more people. He's the top Profiler in the country, even at twenty-two he was. He still didn't want anything to do with being in the field. It wasn't until you Agent Booth did he change his mind. He still wanted to help people, but he wanted to help make the world a safer place. To Lance every criminal he helped to put away was one less criminal in the world to harm a child. You made him want to be something more, something he could be proud of. Now he's an Agent and has closed over a hundred cases within the last year solo. He's gotten a raise and Agencies all over the country have been trying to get him to switch to them. Even the Pentagon has met with him a few times to see if he will come over and work for them, but he turns them all down. He said he couldn't see himself working anywhere else, but with the FBI and his family. Now he might not be able to be back in the field." Daisy said as she looked at the badge.

"He can still be an active Agent and not be out in the field. He can still help solve cases from the building. He was doing that when he was giving profiles on suspects. He can still be a great Agent. I didn't know that he was even working his own cases." Booth said as he looked at Sweets.

"He's been working very hard. He's worked for major crimes like you. He has solved kidnappings, serial killings, arms trafficking and he has helped us solve murders. He didn't tell me about the other offers though, but I am not surprised he has become very well-known. He received a thirty percent raise three months ago." Bones said.

"Damn." Angela said.

"We got that house that we were looking at. I just got the phone call yesterday. I was going to tell him last night when he got home, but he didn't come home last night." Daisy said.

"You got the house just down the street?" Bones asked.

"We did. The owner was desperate to sell it and Lance was able to get him to take a lower price for a quick sell. He wanted to have a house before the baby came so we could get his room set up. He always said a child needs a house and a backyard. He would have been so happy to hear that we got it." Daisy said.

"They got the house that is for sale two blocks down the street from us." Bones told Booth.

"Oh that's great the kids can be close to each other." Booth said.

"Christine really wanted Sweets to be close so she could have sleepovers with him. They've spent a lot of time together in the past year." Bones said.

"No it's good that you'll be close. Sweets is going to need a lot of help while he is recovering and you'll have the baby. It's good that you'll be close so we can help." Booth said honestly.

"We'll all help. Seeley is right Sweets is going to have a long road ahead of him until he is fully healed from this. It's going to be stressful for the both of you so it's important that you ask for help when you need it." Cam said.

"Ya and Hodgins and I will be there for you too. We don't mind taking the little one for the night to let you guys get some sleep." Angela said.

"It'll be good practice for us for when we are ready to have another one." Hodgins said with a smile.

"You might have another one?" Daisy asked.

"Oh ya. I want like a hundred little babies." Angela said with a smile.

"And I want her happy." Hodgins said with a smile.

"Suck up." Cam said with a smile.

Daisy looked down and saw Sweets' keys she then noticed the storage locker key that she had forgotten all about. She put her hand in the bag and took out the keys and removed the storage locker key from the set as she spoke.

"I completely forgot about this key. Lance wanted me to give this to you." Daisy said to Booth as she held the key out towards him.

"Why?" Booth asked as he took the key.

"He wouldn't tell me what he was doing, but this past year he's been working on something. He got the storage locker for something. All he would tell me about it was that if this case wasn't closed and something happened to him, to give you the key and only you. He said that you understood him the most and you would be able to figure out his thinking. He made a point that only you and the Jeffersonian team could know about it. He didn't want anyone else to know only us. I promised him I would make sure you got the key." Daisy said calmly.

"When he wakes up I'll go and check it out." Booth said as his mind started to think of what could possibly be in the storage locker.

"If he didn't want anyone to know about it, then what about Aubrey? He's looking for Sweets attacker right now and you guys said he was nearby when Sweets was attacked. Should we be trusting him?" Hodgins asked clearly not liking the coincidence.

"Hodgins makes a good point that is some pretty good timing on his part." Cam said.

"Lance trusts him. They had been working together a lot in the past year." Daisy said.

"I'm not sure about Agent Aubrey, but I will agree with Ms. Wick. Sweets has been working with Agent Aubrey on other cases, even some of ours. He trusts Agent Aubrey so I have to assume that he did a thorough check on him. In the past year he has only worked with three Agents even when others have asked for him to join them in the field he refused; Agent Aubrey, Agent Perota and Agent Sparling are the only ones he worked with." Bones said.

"Maybe there is a reason he only worked with those three." Hodgins said.

"Sweets would have done his homework on every Agent that was in that building before he worked with them. He must have thought that those three were safe and others maybe weren't or he was afraid they could be bought easily. Until I know more only those three Agents will be here until I know otherwise." Booth said.

"You should talk to Sweets once you can. He's been working in that building for the past year without you. People forget that he's so easy to talk to and be manipulated by him. He's good at what he does he might have more information about the people in the building." Angela said.

"Once he's awake and able to I'll talk to him, but I don't want to pressure him into thinking he needs to push himself to help. He needs to focus on getting better before anything else." Booth said.

"He's probably already been working on this case for the past year. It can't be a coincidence that he has a storage locker that he only wants us to see, yet none of us have seen it. He's hiding something." Cam said.

"Lance would only keep something a secret if lives depended on it. Whatever is in that storage locker must be serious and dangerous for him to keep it from everyone, even me." Daisy said.

"I'll go once he has woken up to check it out. I want to be here when he wakes up. He needs to know that I don't care about the documents." Booth said sadly.

"What?" Daisy asked confused.

"He… he fought his attacker for the documents that he went to pick up. I told him I would do it, but he said he could handle it and we needed to talk to someone. His attacker got the documents and he apologised for it. I don't want him thinking I'm mad or disappointed in him. I need to make sure he knows that and I'm not leaving until I tell him." Booth said.

"He knows that Booth. He looks up to you and he just didn't want to disappoint you. He knows how much this means to you. He's been having a hard time in the past year. I think he feels like it's his responsibility to figure out this case and get you free from jail. It's probably why he's so tired he's been working non-stop and when he isn't working he's been helping me with Christine. I should have noticed that he was getting so tired. I should have paid more attention to him. He was so focused on Christine and my health that I forgot that you being in jail would have affected him as well." Bones said sadly.

"It's not your fault either. It's not any of our faults. Lance did what he felt was right. He wanted to be there for you and Christine, because you're family and that's just what you do for family. He never regretted a minute he spent with either of you and he never will. If he was going to die then I'm glad you both were there with him for the end. That he didn't end up alone on the ground scared and hurt. You were there for him and I know you will be there for him now." Daisy said.

"Of course we will be." Bones said.

"We all will be." Angela said.

"What about Stark, do you think Sweets trusts him?" Cam asked Booth.

"I don't know. For now I'll keep everything to myself and not let anyone within the FBI know. I want to make sure that nothing puts us in anymore danger. I'll have only those three Agents on guard here when I am not here. If Sweets trusts them then he has a good reason to and I trust Sweets." Booth said.

"Well as much as I want to stay here, I'm going to go back to the lab and start working on Sweets' clothes. The sooner we find this guy the sooner we will all be safe again." Hodgins said.

"I'll go with you. I'll check the video footage of the parking garage I might be able to find something." Angela said.

"I'll catch a ride with you two. I'll go and check in with Clark and see if he got anything else from the bones of Copper." Cam said.

"We'll come by when Sweets wakes up." Bones said.

"We'll keep in touch, Daisy you need to make sure you get some rest as well. You need to keep strong for that little boy in you." Angela said.

"I will." Daisy said with a small smile.

"We'll make sure she gets some sleep." Booth said.

"We'll see you guys soon." Hodgins said.

"Be safe." Bones said.

"You got it." Angela said with a smile.

The three of them headed out of the hospital room and down the hallway so they could head back to the lab and get started. The three of them sat down and waited for when Sweets would wake up. After three hours and he hadn't gained consciousness Booth spoke.

"Daisy, why don't you go and lay down somewhere. I'm sure we could find a nurse that can get you a spot to sleep." Booth said as he saw Daisy falling asleep in the chair.

"I don't want to leave him." Daisy said with exhaustion clear in her voice.

"I know, but you need to rest for the baby. He wouldn't want you to exhaust yourself." Booth said trying to get Daisy to see reason.

"Booth is right Daisy you should go and lay down. The baby needs you to be rested and Sweets would be furious if he found out you weren't taking care of yourself. We'll be here until he wakes up." Bones added.

"You won't leave him alone?" Daisy asked as she looked at Sweets.

"I promise we're not going anywhere. When he wakes up one of us will come and get you." Booth said.

"Ok, but only for a few hours." Daisy said as she pushed herself up from the chair. She leaned down and kissed Sweets' forehead as she spoke. "I'll be back shortly. You just rest."

Daisy gave one last look at Sweets before she headed out of the room and over to a nurse to see if there was a spot she could lay down for a little while. Booth and Bones sat on either side of Sweets and they could only wait until he woke up. Booth kept thinking about how Bones had told him that Sweets had been there for her and Christine when he couldn't be. How he helped them find a house, helped the move, helped take care of Christine when she was sick and even was there to babysit her when Bones had to be at work. Now he was here, because he went to get some documents that Booth felt like he should have gone to get himself. He would have been better at fighting the attacker off then Sweets. Sweets had tried his best and had been able to shoot him, but he was gravely injured and they almost lost him. Booth wasn't going to let them get away with this he was going to make sure they paid for what they did to Sweets, to his family.

"He didn't tell me Daisy was pregnant." Booth said softly into the room.

"What?" Bones asked confused.

"Sweets, we were together almost all day and he didn't even tell me that Daisy was pregnant. When I asked him why he didn't tell me he said that he didn't think his life was that important considering everything that had been going on. Like he wasn't important. I forget that he doesn't have much of a self-esteem. He hides it well with his intelligence, but personally he just doesn't have much of a self-esteem yet."

"He was abused at a very young age and then he was a child prodigy. Daisy told me that Sweets' IQ is one hundred and eighty-eight, it's higher than mine and everyone at the Jeffersonian." Bones said impressed.

"Damn I didn't know that." Booth said impressed.

"Having that high of an IQ would have made it difficult for him in high school and college, because he was so much younger than everyone else. He would have been bullied and that would have made his trauma from being abused worse. It doesn't surprise me that he doesn't have much of a personal self-esteem, but he has gotten better over the years."

"You sound like a shrink there Bones." Booth said with a small smirk.

"His psychology books are interesting. Knowing Sweets has changed my opinion on psychology to a degree. He is very good at what he does. Not many people can look at someone and tell if they are lying or not."

"He's helped us close a lot of cases. He's going to make a great Agent if he hasn't already. A hundred cases in a year is impressive." Booth said proudly.

"He's worked really hard in the past year. To be honest it doesn't surprise me that the doctor said he has some sleep deprivation. We've all put a lot of pressure on him to figure this out. He put a lot of pressure on himself. I think he felt like it was his responsibility to close this case for you. He's been really worried about you being in jail and what it was doing to your mind and beliefs. He just wanted you home."

"What do you think is in that storage locker?" Booth asked trying to change the subject away from his time in jail.

"I'm not sure. It could be anything knowing Sweets. You'll have to wait until he wakes up and then we can go together."

"Ya." Booth said as he looked at Sweets.

There was more bruising starting to come through on his face as the hours ticked by. Booth couldn't believe just how beat up Sweets was. He wasn't really a fighter and yet he had managed to survive this attack. Booth knew that once Sweets was fully healed he would have to teach him some fighting techniques to help him when he was alone in the field again.

"He's going to be okay Booth. We'll get him through this." Bones said trying to sound comforting.

"I know. It just shouldn't have happened to him. I shouldn't have let him go to get the documents on his own. I was in a hurry and I should have slowed down and focused like he said. He was right I should have taken a step back and let him take the lead on it. I'm too emotionally involved and he was able to stay cool headed. I should have listened to him. Why didn't I listen to him?"

"Because you are upset and angry at what happened. You have every right to be and Sweets knows that. He was just worried about you. He didn't like you talking about vengeance instead of justice. He doesn't want you to throw away your beliefs because of what happened. He's really worried about you and that made him go into a situation that maybe he wouldn't have gone into alone given a different circumstance. We can't change what happened, but we can change how we are going to handle this case. We can't let it become a hunt for vengeance than one for justice. Sweets wouldn't want that."

"I know he wouldn't. I know I have to get my head in the game and do this right. I'm not going to let anyone else get hurt. After we check out the locker we'll go back to the Jeffersonian and go over everything we have from the start and see what we missed. We'll do it together."

"We'll figure this out Booth. We've done it before and we can do it again."

Booth gave a nod and he sat back in the chair and looked at Sweets. All they could do now was wait for when Sweets would wake up. It wasn't until three hours later did Sweets start to wake up. Both Bones and Booth were reading so they didn't see Sweets opening his left eye. Sweets was confused and he didn't know what was going on, but all he could feel was something in his throat. He felt like he couldn't breathe and he started to choke on whatever was in his throat. Sweets movement and the beeping caught Bones and Booth's attention and they saw Sweets moving around on the bed choking on the tub.

"Sweets calm down." Bones said with a hurry as she stood up and went over to Sweets. She put her hand on his shoulders and spoke again. "Sweets you're okay. You're in the hospital just calm down stop fighting."

Sweets looked at Bones and he saw Booth, but it didn't calm him down any. He was confused and in pain and he couldn't breathe.

"Sweets look at me." Booth said with a seriousness to his voice.

Sweets looked over at Booth and Booth spoke again. "I need you to listen to me. You are in the hospital. There's a breathing tube down your throat. It's okay just relax your throat and you'll be able to breathe better. Just keep your eyes on me it's okay."

Sweets was clearly confused and scared and Booth couldn't blame him. They didn't know just what Sweets would remember what happened. He thought he was dying and now he woke up in a hospital in pain with something down his throat. He had every right to be scared.

"It's alright. You're safe just relax a doctor will be here in a minute." Booth said.

"Booth if you keep him calm. I'll go and get the doctor and get Daisy." Bones said.

"Ya go."

"I'll be right back Sweets with the doctor and Daisy."

Bones left the room to go and get the doctor and Daisy.

"It's okay just relax your throat and you'll be okay. You're safe Sweets just relax and keep your eyes on me." Booth said comfortingly.

Sweets kept his eyes on Booth and tried to ignore the feeling of the tube in his throat. His whole body hurt and he didn't understand why. He knew that Booth said he was safe, but for some reason he didn't feel safe. He felt terrified and he didn't understand why. His head hurt too much to be able to figure it out. Booth could see the pain clear in Sweets' eyes. A lone tear rolled down Sweets' cheek and Booth wiped it away before he reached over the bed and grabbed onto Sweets' left hand, that wasn't in a cast.

"It's okay. I'm right here Sweets you're not alone. I know it hurts a lot. The doctor can give you something for the pain. I know you're confused, but I can't tell you what happened yet I don't want you to worry about it though. You need to rest and heal. I'm gonna take care of everything. You just have to rest. It's your turn to rest."

They both stayed there in the silence for a few minutes when the door opened and Bones walked in with Daisy and the Dr. Harris. Daisy went right over to Sweets' left side and Booth removed his hand so Daisy could hold Sweets' hand.

"Oh my Lancealot. It's okay you're okay baby." Daisy said with tears in her eyes.

"He's having a hard time with the tube. Can you remove it?" Booth asked Dr. Harris.

Dr. Harris moved over to the right side of Sweets and started to check for vitals as he spoke.

"Dr. Sweets I'm Dr. Harris. I know that tube is bothering you, but I need you to remain calm and relax while I look at your vitals."

"It's okay Lance. You're okay baby you're okay just look at me." Daisy said trying to keep Sweets relax and distracted from what the doctor was doing.

Dr. Harris checked all of the monitors and Sweets vitals before he moved to the door where Bones and Booth were standing.

"His oxygen level is only seventy percent. I would like it to be eighty percent before we remove the tube." Dr. Harris whispered so that Sweets wouldn't hear him.

"Can't you do something else?" Booth asked.

"You could remove the tube and place him on an oxygen mask though. That would still get his levels up high enough." Bones said.

"It would take longer though and the damage to his lung was extensive from so many broken ribs." Dr. Harris said back.

"I understand, but we run the risk of further damage to his neck and throat the longer that tube is in. It's causing him more pain and more stress on his neck with the tube in. It needs to be out so his neck can heal properly or he runs the risk of never being able to turn his head again. Not to mention the damage it could do to his vocal cords and wind pipe. It's safer for the oxygen mask to be on." Bones argued.

"It's both of your decision right now on what medical care Dr. Sweets is given. Even though he is awake he is unable to communicate and his mind will be disorientated from the bruising and anesthetic. It's your decision on how to proceed. I can only give you what I recommend. I understand there is a danger in further damage to his neck, but his oxygen levels will increase faster with the tube." Dr. Harris said.

"You decide Bones, this is your territory not mine." Booth said clearly overwhelmed with this decision.

"I need a moment to contact my colleague." Bones said to Dr. Harris.

"I have things I need to check on with the nurses. When you have decided just come and speak to me." Dr. Harris said.

"Thank-you." Bones said.

Dr. Harris left and Bones and Booth went back over to the bed.

"What is going on?" Daisy asked.

"We need to decide if we should leave the tube in until his oxygen levels increase more or if we should remove it and have an oxygen mask placed on him." Booth said.

"I'm concerned about the damage the tube could be doing to his neck the longer the tube is in. I'm going to call Cam and see what she thinks on the matter." Bones said as she pulled out her phone and went out of the room.

"Bones will figure it out don't worry." Booth said to both Sweets and Daisy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones stood out in the hallway and dialed Cam's number. It was early still and she knew that Cam would probably be sleeping still, but she wanted her opinion first before she made this decision. She was emotionally involved and she wanted to know what Cam thought. They were both doctors, but Cam dealt with the living a lot more than she has ever had so she would have more knowledge on this matter. After four rings a very tired Cam answered.

"Hello."

"Hello Cam. I'm sorry to wake you up so early especially after leaving so late last night."

"Dr. Brennan, no it's alright. How is Dr. Sweets?" Cam asked now more awake and alert.

"He just regained consciousness. I have a slight problem and I was hoping you would be able to help provide me with some information."

"Um of course."

"Dr. Harris is concerned about Sweets' oxygen levels. They are current sitting at seventy percent and he would like them to be eighty percent before he removes the tube. I'm concerned about the damage the tube is causing Sweets as well as the pain. I suggested that the tube is removed and an oxygen mask is put in place. Dr. Harris would recommend leaving the tube in at risk of the damage done to Sweets' lungs."

"And you're concern is the damage being done to his neck, wind pipe and vocal cords with the tube being left in. Normally it wouldn't be a problem, but Sweets was seriously injured and the tube could aggravate those injuries causing more pain which causes his body to tense up making it worse. The tube could cause serious damage to his healing and he might never be able to speak properly again or even turn his head."

"Exactly. What do you recommend?"

"I can understand where Dr. Harris is coming from. However, he was at fifty percent seven hours ago and the tube has only increased his percentage by twenty. It could take another four hours or more with the tube in to increase his oxygen levels to eighty percent and even afterwards he'll need to be given oxygen as a precaution. I would recommend that the tube is removed and he is placed on an oxygen mask. I don't feel comfortable leaving the tube in any longer at risk of greater damage being done."

"Thank-you for your advice. I'll speak with Dr. Harris and have the tube removed. Not having the tube in should help Sweets calm down more."

"Let me know how he is. I'll see you back at the lab later." Cam said.

"Yes we have lots of work to do. I'll see you in a little while."

Bones hung up the cell phone before she headed over to Dr. Harris who was at the Nurses' Station.

"Dr. Harris, I have spoken with my colleague and we have decided that it would be better to remove the tubing in Dr. Sweets." Bones said.

"It's not what I would recommend, but you do have medical proxy over Dr. Sweets right now. I'll prepare what I need to remove the ventilator." Dr. Harris said clearly not happy about it.

Bones headed back into the room and Daisy and Booth were trying to keep Sweets calm. Bones headed over to Booth who was on the right side of Sweets and she spoke.

"Sweets, your doctor, Dr. Harris, he will be back in here in a moment to remove that tube from your throat. He will then put on an oxygen mask to help with your breathing. Blink once if you understand me." Bones said calmly.

Sweets slowly blinked once.

"Sweets, you don't need to know everything right now, but you do need to know that you were gravely injured. When the tube comes out I need you to try and keep your head still. The bones in your neck were crushed and fractured. It's imperative that you keep your head from turning too much. You are on pain medication, but you will be experiencing some pain that the pain medication won't take away. Do you understand so far?"

Sweets blinked once again.

"I don't want you to worry. Just stay calm and everything will be okay. Your body needs a few days to just rest. I don't want you talking or keeping yourself awake. Don't worry about the case or anything else, but getting better. Do you understand Sweets? It's very important that you don't stress or strain yourself." Bones said in her motherly tone.

Sweets looked confused, but he slowly blinked once that he understood. The door to the room opened and Dr. Harris walked in with a nurse behind him. Bones and Booth moved back so the doctor and the nurse could get to Sweets.

"Dr. Sweets, I am going to remove that tube from your throat. You will feel some discomfort and there might be a small amount of pain when I am removing the tube. You have serious injuries to your neck and I need you to fight what instincts you might have at fighting against the tube. I need you to relax your throat and just relax your body. Do you understand what I am saying Dr. Sweets?" Dr. Harris asked in a serious voice.

Sweets blinked once. He didn't know everything that had happened, but he knew that he wanted this tube out of his throat so he was going to do whatever he had to.

"Ok I'm going to begin. You will be placed on an oxygen mask once the tube is removed to help with your breathing." Dr. Harris explained as he got everything setup to remove the tube from Sweets' throat.

Once everything was setup Dr. Harris spoke.

"I'm going to pull the tube out. I need you to try and cough while I do it. Alright I am going to begin now." Dr. Harris said.

Dr. Harris went to work with the nurse and they unhooked the machine from the tubing. Dr. Harris then began to pull the tubing out from Sweets' throat. The pain was worse than Sweets had expected and he brought both of his hands up in defense.

"It's okay baby. Just relax." Daisy said as she grabbed Sweets' left hand and placed it down on her belly. "Do you feel that my Lancealot? Our son is kicking."

Booth put his hand on Sweet's uninjured leg to help provide some strength and support.

"It's okay Lance just focus on your son kicking." Booth said trying to help Sweets to calm down.

Sweets looked over at Daisy without turning his head. He focused on the baby kicking and not what the doctor was doing or the pain. It wasn't easy but Daisy's strong hand holding his uninjured hand against her belly did help to calm him down. He remembered being attacked, he remembered losing the documents, but he didn't remember getting to the hospital. He thought he had died and now all of this was happening and it was so confusing to him. Dr. Harris had removed the tube and Sweets carefully swallowed now not having the tube in his throat. An oxygen mask was placed over his face, but Sweets gently turned so he could look at Daisy. She gave him a teary eye smile.

"You're okay." Daisy said softly.

"Dr. Sweets, you have a lot of injuries that we will need to go over. Right now I want you to just rest and then we can discuss your injuries at another time. A nurse will be here every hour to check in on you and make sure your oxygen levels are increasing. For now just rest it's the best thing for your body." Dr. Harris said.

Sweets just blinked once, not wanting to move his head too much.

Dr. Harris and the nurse headed out of the room. Booth and Bones moved back over to the right side of Sweets' bed. Booth put a supportive hand on Sweets' shoulder and Bones put a hand on Sweets' left leg.

"You're going to be ok Sweets." Booth said strongly.

Sweets looked over at Booth and he could see the pain in his eyes. Sweets moved his mouth to say something, but Booth cut him off.

"Don't even think about talking right now. You never shut up, but this time around you are not going to say a single word until the doctor says you can. I mean it Sweets." Booth said in a serious voice, but Sweets could still hear the worry in his voice.

Sweets just blinked once and Booth very gently squeezed Sweets' right shoulder. There was a knock at the door and a nurse came in.

"Ms. Wick, it's time for your ultrasound."

"Ok I'll be right there." Daisy said.

Panic and fear instantly filled Sweets' eyes and Bones spoke first.

"Oh no it's ok Sweets, the baby is fine. It's just a precaution because of the stress from last night." Bones said in a serious voice, but quickly so Sweets didn't panic even more.

"Honest baby, I'm fine. The nice doctors here just want to make sure for their own peace of mind. They even gave me a cot to sleep on down the hall while you are in here. I'm okay I promise baby." Daisy said.

"She is right Dr. Sweets. Daisy and your baby are fine, it's just a precaution. Though, as I said last night it would be best if you went home for a few hours to sleep properly and eat." The nurse said.

Sweets couldn't talk and he wished right now he could tell Daisy to go home. He tapped his finger against her belly lightly. Daisy turned her attention to Sweets. Sweets blinked once and Daisy spoke.

"Yes? Yes what?" Daisy asked confused.

"If Sweets could talk Daisy he would tell you to go home and get some sleep and food. You know he wouldn't want you to stress yourself out and potentially but you and your baby at risk. He's trying to tell you to go home." Booth said.

"I don't want to leave you alone." Daisy said.

Sweets blinked once again.

"Ms. Wick I know that you don't wish to leave Sweets right now. However, he needs rest and he needs to not worry about you and the baby. Taking care of yourself and the baby is a great help to Sweets." Bones said.

"Ok. I don't like it, but ok. I'll get the ultrasound and then I'll head home for a few hours. I love you baby." Daisy as and she bent down to place a soft kiss to Sweets' forehead.

Daisy grabbed her purse and headed out of the room with the nurse. Bones went over to the left side of the bed so she could be closer to Sweets. Sweets moved his left hand and signaled that he wanted to write.

"Sweets, you need to rest."

Sweets blinked twice and made the movement again.

"Sweets, I don't even think you have the strength to write, plus you're right handed." Booth said back.

Sweets blinked once and Booth could see the stubbornness in his eyes underneath all of the pain and confusion. Booth knew that look, it was the look that Booth had yet to be able to win against. Sweets wasn't going to let this go. Booth let out a sigh of defeat and he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small pad of paper he always kept just in case and a pen. He handed the pen over to Sweets and he held the pad of paper for Sweets.

"As few of words as possible. I'm not reading paragraphs." Booth warned.

Sweets held onto the pen, but his grasp was weak as he expected. His writing wouldn't be very well, but it would work for the few words he needed to write. After a moment Sweets stopped writing and Booth and Bones both looked at it.

"Keep them safe." Bones read. They were always good at reading Sweets' handwriting. It was always bunched together because he wrote so fast. They had gotten used to it after living with him for six months.

"I give you my word Lance I won't let Daisy or your son be hurt. You know I would never let anything happen to them. And when you are feeling better we are going to have a serious talk about why you think your life isn't important to me. I'm not going to let anything happen to them Lance, you don't even have to ask." Booth said with complete seriousness to his voice.

"Sweets, we are a family and we look out for each other. We are all going to be fine. We are going to crack this case. We are the best and most intelligent people in our fields and we will solve this. Daisy gave Booth the key to that storage locker and we are going to check it out once we leave here." Bones said.

Sweets moved to write on the paper again and this time it was quicker as it was two words.

' _I'm sorry'_

"Lance listen to me, you have nothing to be sorry about. I don't even know why you are apologising, but if it's about the documents I don't care. I want you over some document. I would hand them over myself if it meant keeping you alive. You don't have any reason to be sorry about anything. I don't even care if you have done something incredibly stupid. I'm not mad or disappointed. I'm just happy that you are alive right now. You are family, you're my brother and I love you, we love you." Booth said with complete honesty to his voice.

Sweets closed his eyes for a second as he felt the tears coming forth. He knew that crying was not going to help anything or anyone right now, but it was all starting to hit him. He took a few shaky breaths into the oxygen mask as he felt a few tears come down his cheeks. The pen was removed from his weak hand and he felt Bones holding onto his hand with both of hers. After a moment he was able to get his emotions under control and he opened his eyes. Booth moved his hand to wipe the few tears from Sweets' cheeks.

"It's going to be okay Lance. We're going to get through this no matter what happens we will get through this. You need sleep. Your body is beyond exhausted. Don't think about what happened just let yourself sleep. We can deal with it all later I promise. Just sleep." Booth said comfortingly.

Booth ran his hand through Sweets' hair as Bones continued to hold onto his good hand. Sweets decided to listen to Booth as most of the time he was right about this type of thing. He closed his eyes and just let himself focus on the hand running through his hair and the other warm hands holding his. In no time at all he was asleep. Booth continued to run his hand through Sweets' hair as Bones held onto his hand.

"You okay Bones?" Booth asked softly.

"I'm fine. He's just in a lot of pain and his body has serious damage done to it. A piece of bone is the only reason he even made it to the operating table. He could have died right there on that cement and we wouldn't have been able to do anything about it. I've never felt so helpless before. I hate feeling helpless. This isn't something I can heal or figure out. His body just needs time to heal itself and he's going to be in pain from it. He doesn't deserve to be in pain." Bones said with emotions all throughout her voice.

"He doesn't. He's a good man. I spent a year in jail and he was there for you and Christine. Jarod should have been there for you both, but he wasn't. Sweets stepped up, because to him it was the right thing to do. We're family and that is what you do for family, it's just that simple to him. He's a rare breed of men. That's why we are going to stop this and put this bastard in jail. We're not going to let all of this pain be for nothing. We're going to get justice for Sweets no matter what. I'm going to call Agent Sparling and get her down here for guard duty. Aubrey is out looking for Sweets' attacker so hopefully he has found something soon. We need to check out that storage locker." Booth said as he pulled out his cell phone.

Booth called Agent Sparling and once he told her to come down and the situation she didn't even hesitate to agree. Booth ended the call and he turned his attention back to Bones.

"She's on her way, she'll be here in fifteen. She knows not to mention anything to anyone."

"She has been working with Sweets in the past year. As I said he only works with those three agents no matter what. It doesn't mean that the others are not trustworthy, but he saw something in them to make him not wish to work with them."

"Maybe they could have been bought and those three Agents he knew were loyal to us no matter what. The others could have been question marks. What do you think he's kept in the storage locker?"

"I have no idea. Sweets is very good at keeping secrets, especially ones that matter so much. It could be anything. I would assume it has to do with files of some sorts. We won't know until we go and look."

"Ya it's just everything seems to have changed in the past year. Christine is a whole year older going to kindergarten. I missed out on her potty training and her first day of kindergarten. We have a new house that I didn't help pick out or move our family into. Sweets is with Daisy and she's pregnant with his son. He's been working on his own cases solo and solved a hundred of them. I mean what happened to that twenty-two year old that looked twelve sitting across from us? When exactly did it happen that he became a part of our family and not just a part of our family, but our family, a brother and an uncle to our daughter and my son. He's twenty-nine years old now where the hell did the time go? How did he become the most important person in my life outside of you and my two kids? This annoying twenty-two year old that just wanted us to talk about our feelings. When did this happen Bones?" Booth said completely confused and shocked that so much had happened since they had first met Sweets.

"I think it happened when we both found out that his positive outlook on life wasn't from ignorance or innocent naivety. When we found out that this sweet, kind young man had a horrible past. He survived child abuse and still managed to be happy and love life. That's when you started to be protective of him and things started to change. And I'm glad it did. I don't know where I would have been without him this past year. I truly don't. He's been amazing with Christine, but he always has been. He's taken her to school and picked her up. He's come by at night to watch her while I had to work. He started to teach her how to play the piano and she is very good if I do say so myself. She even has a good singing voice. They play and sing together. Sweets surprisingly has a good voice as well. I have videos of it. Sweets has videos too. He said he didn't want you to miss out on anything so he always made sure he had videos for you. He means a lot to both of us and that is why we are going to find the man that did this to him. And we are going to take Sanderson down for all of the pain he has caused our family."

"Ya we are. Look Bones, I don't know what is going to happen when this is all over and done with. I don't know if I can go back there. To work for the people who put me in jail and put Sweets in the hospital." Booth said sounding confused and conflicted.

"We'll figure it out, but you know Sweets wouldn't want you to quit, to give up on what makes you who you are. I also don't know if he would go back without you there. He's going to have problems after this, psychologically. He might not go back unless you were there, because you represent safety to him. He knows you wouldn't let anything happen to him with you around. He's going to need you there to overcome what has happened to him. I think together you both will be able to get passed all of this and continue to work there, but I think you have to do it together. It's not something we need to figure out now. He won't be returning to work until at least six months if not a year before he is physically able to. We have time to figure it out."

"Ya. Do you ah… do you know how fair Daisy is along?"

"She is twenty-five weeks. They are supposed to be moving in to their new house in two weeks, the first of the month. I hope they still do move into the house. It's only two blocks away from us and they got it at a great discount. They both put their savings into it they both got their inheritance from their parents' death to buy it outright and not have a mortgage. It would be a shame if they had to give it up before everything is final."

"I'm not going to let that happen. The house is right down the street from us, it's in a great area and it's where Sweets wanted to raise his son and have his family. I'm not gonna let them miss out on it. I'll move them in myself I don't care they are not missing out on that opportunity."

"I agree it would be perfect for them. It also has two bedrooms and a bathroom downstairs and a bedroom and bathroom upstairs with a loft area. It would be great for them and when Sweets can be on the main floor and not have to worry about going up and down the stairs once he is allowed to be discharged and the baby can be down there with them."

"We'll figure it all out with them. They were there for us and now it's our turn to be there for them."

Fifteen minutes later Agent Sparling came into the room. She was completely serious and that gave Booth and Bones confidence that she wasn't here to play around and she understood the level of security that would need to be kept. She also held hurt in her eyes at the sight of Sweets so beat up and injured. They had a fling once and it just didn't work for them, but they had stayed friends and had worked together in the past year. He was a good man and he didn't deserve this at all.

"No one, but his doctor and a nurse is allowed in here and he is never alone. No matter what you do not let him be taken anywhere without you right there." Booth said in a serious voice.

"I won't let him out of my sight Sir."

"We'll keep in touch and if he wakes up and is upset or asking about us call me and I'll talk to him and come back." Booth said.

"I'll keep him calm and I will call if there is a problem. I'll keep him safe while you get the son of a bitch."

"Let's go." Booth said to Bones after giving Sweets one last look before they both headed out of the room to go and check out the storage locker that Sweets had the key to.

They headed down to the SUV and they got in. Booth pulled out the key to see that it was just a basic storage locker key. On the one side it held W19 and on the other side it held a Storage One logo on it. Booth turned the SUV on and he headed off in the direction of Storage One. They didn't talk on the drive to the storage locker company. They didn't need to say anything to each other as they both knew what was riding on this investigation. They arrived at the storage locker company twenty minutes later. Booth parked the car right at the front and they both got out. They headed inside the office so they could be allowed access to the storage locker. They had a key, but the units were all inside and they needed to be let into the area. They didn't have a warrant, but they had the key and Booth was in no mood to play games today. They went right to the desk and Booth held his badge up as he spoke.

"Federal Agent, I need access to your storage lockers for a federal case unit W19."

"We don't have one like that here sorry." The front desk man said and they could both tell he was nervous and not telling the truth.

"Then why do I have the key?" Booth said with annoyance as he held up the key.

"We used to have one a few years ago, but we stopped using it. The roof collapsed down on it and there was no point in spending the money to fix it." The man said.

"Look, we're not in the mood to play games with you. The owner of the locker is our family member and he is in the hospital right now fighting for his life. He gave the key to me so you are going to tell me what you know and you are going to do it right now." Booth said in a deadly voice.

They could tell the man was unsure and debating with himself if he should talk or not, but one threatening look for Booth and that's all it took.

"Alright look, he looks like a good guy. He came in here just over a year ago said he needed a storage locker away from everyone else. He said he needed it climate control and a large one. W19 is the very last unit I have and it's behind a locked door that I only have the key to. It's fourteen feet by ten feet and eight feet tall, it's got heat in the winter and A.C in the summer to make sure everything inside doesn't get damaged. It's five hundred dollars a month for the unit and he paid me an extra hundred to keep my mouth shut and look the other way. He didn't sign any papers and he paid cash each month in an envelope that he dropped off here. He didn't seem like the type to be doing anything illegal so I allowed it. After two months I gave him a copy of the key to the door so he didn't have to wait for someone to open it."

"And it didn't seem weird to you at all that this guy comes in off the street offers you six hundred a month in cash for a storage locker that he didn't want anyone to know about?" Booth asked skeptically.

"Ya it seemed weird, but like I said he seemed like a good guy. He always came in wearing a hat and sunglasses. I've never seen his face without them, he always kept his back to the camera. Sometimes you could tell he was injured, but he never spoke he just went right in. It's twenty-four seven access and he was here a lot. There were hundred plus times that he would come in at five in the morning and he would be here for days straight before he would leave only to come back twelve hours later. The unit has electricity and I knew he had something going in there because of the readings, but the electricity comes with the price. Honestly, I just thought he was trying to get away from an abusive relationship or a stalker or something. So I never questioned him. He was always nice, always polite and never gave me a single problem. He didn't do something illegal did he?" The man asked with worry.

"No he's a Federal Agent and working on a corruption case. We need back into that room." Booth said.

"A Fed? I didn't see that coming. He had the only key and considering you have it I am going to let you in there. I haven't been in it myself and I have no interest in knowing what is in that room as I'm assuming it got him almost killed. I'll let you in the back door and you can go in yourselves." The man said as he grabbed the key for the back door.

They followed the man down the hallways until they reached a door. The man unlocked it and then he walked back down the hallways to his office. Booth and Bones both looked at each other before they walked through the door and down the hallway to reach the storage locker. They stood in front of locker W19 and Booth looked over to Bones.

"You ready?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Bones asked confused.

"Because we're about to go into a storage locker that Sweets has kept hidden from everyone and somehow managed to pay six hundred dollars a month for it. Something bad is behind this door and I have a feeling it's why Sweets felt the need to apologise for."

"Well it's not like he's corrupted and we are walking in to some master plan to have us all killed. This is something that Sweets had been working on that was important so yes I am ready. Open the door Booth."

Booth put the key in the lock as he spoke. "Here we go."

Booth unlocked the door and he pulled the key out once he heard the click. He then opened the door and walked in first. The room was in total darkness so Booth pulled out his phone and used the flashlight app to put some light into the room. He turned to the wall by the door and tried to find a switch. Bones ran her hand over the wall as well and she was able to find a light switch. She flipped the switch and the room lights came on. They both turned around to face the room and they instantly were shocked. It was nothing what they were expecting. They didn't know what to expect, but it certainly wasn't this. There was an old leather sofa on the one wall with a coffee table. There was a mini bar fridge and a microwave and coffee maker on top of it. There was a desk, a first aid bag that was full of supplies and a laptop. What shocked them the most was the one wall that was fourteen feet long was covered in papers from the case. Sweets had clearly been working on it more than anyone thought and he was getting somewhere.

"This is insane." Booth said in shock as he moved over to the wall.

"This is what he's been doing all year. A lot of this doesn't make any sense Booth." Bones said as she looked at it.

"Not to us, but we need to think like Sweets to figure this out. He's on to something, something huge. He was close maybe he thought the documents would give him that missing piece. Look at the pyramid." Booth said as he pointed to the pyramid.

Bones came over to him and looked at it herself.

"He has Hoover at the top with question marks." Bones said confused.

"Ya and someone else below him with three question marks and then Sanderson that branches off from there to Cooper and Durant, to my attackers."

"So what Sanderson isn't the one behind all of this?" Bones asked confused.

"I don't know. Sweets clearly believes he has something to do with this, but he's got two people above him. He's got notes all over this place we're gonna have to go through them and try to break down his thinking. There is a lot of information up here that we need to look at. He's even added to the pyramid from information he got somewhere." Booth said.

"Some of these are judges, lawyers and congressmen Booth. This goes everywhere."

Booth spoke as he looked more at the wall. "I know and we knew that. Clearly Sweets did keep everything here. Why didn't he tell me this when I got out?" Booth asked as he stopped and turned to face Bones.

"I don't know Booth. He was worried about you I know that. He didn't like that you seemed to have no beliefs anymore. He didn't think you should be working this case. Maybe he was afraid of what you would do with this information. He kept me in the dark too, about all of it. We can't focus on why Sweets didn't tell us. We're here now and we need to move this back to the lab so we can look this through properly."

"Alright we trust no one but our team and Aubrey. I'm not risking bring this down to the lab. We keep it here where we know no one knows it's even here. We can do other checks at the lab, but this information stays here until we have this bastard. Call Cam and get her to have the team come down here and we can go through this together. I'll call Daisy and Caroline and get them down here. Daisy might be able to help us figure out some of Sweets' thinking."

"Is it safe here?" Bones asked unsure.

"There's a camera in the corner, but it's hooked up to a DVD recorder so it's not on a system anywhere. We don't know who could be tapping into the lab and Sweets didn't take the risk of using a server so I have to assume there's a reason for it. Too many times has our family been hurt by this son of a bitch and I'm not risking anyone else. We leave it here and we play smart like Sweets was."

"Alright I'll call Cam and have everyone come down here."

Bones and Booth both pulled out their phones and started to make the calls. After two rings Cam picked up her phone.

"Dr. Saroyan."

"Cam, it's Brennan. Booth and I have found something. I need you to get the team down to Storage One facility. I'll let the front desk man know that you are coming. It's storage room W19."

"What is going on? Why are we going there instead of you coming here with it?" Cam asked confused.

"Because here it's secure and we don't know if the lab is or not. Just have the team come down here and you'll understand."

"Alright we're on our way."

Bones ended the call and turned her attention back to the wall. Booth called Daisy first and he felt bad that he had woken her up, but he knew she would be able to help them figure out some of Sweets' thinking. Booth was confident between the three of them they would understand what Sweets was thinking. He then called Caroline and had explained the situation to her and told her to come down so she could see it for herself as well. She wasn't happy about being kept in the dark about everything and having to come down there, but she didn't argue and Booth knew she would be here with the others.

"Cam is going to bring the others here. I'm going to let the front desk man know to be expecting people." Bones said.

"Daisy and Caroline are on their way down. I'm going to look around maybe he has the old DVDs somewhere that Angela can look through."

"He had to have kept them somewhere. That first aid kit is disturbing. It's been used Booth. The man at the desk said he had seen Sweets injured from time to time he must have fixed himself up instead of going to a hospital."

"Hopefully he wasn't that injured that he needed a hospital. I don't know what he would have done to get injured. Did you ever notice that he had injuries?"

"No, but I didn't see him every day. There were times when he had some bruising or a black eye, but he said he got it from a case. I've never seen him seriously injured. He dislocated his left shoulder ten months ago. He said they all came from a case. I had no reason to doubt him."

"We do now."

"What would he get injured from though?"

"I don't know Bones, but I don't think it was a coincidence that he has this information and then he was injured from time to time in the last year when he's never been injured before, minus two grazes. I don't like this, I don't like this at all." Booth said clearly not happy that Sweets had been keeping this from him.

"I'll go and speak to the front desk man." Bones said before she turned and headed out of the room.

Booth let out a shaky breath as he tried to get his mind to focus. He was feeling betrayed that Sweets had kept this from him. He was feeling angry that Sweets had kept this from him, but not angry at Sweets, angry at himself for having Sweets thinking that he wasn't stable enough to handle this. Sweets was just trying to protect him from doing something that he would regret and would put him back in jail. If he had just listened to Sweets and let him take the lead then Sweets might have shown him this and they would have spent the day in here going through everything instead of chasing documents and Sweets wouldn't have been attacked and fighting through the pain in his body for the next few months. Booth had regrets about not going to serve the warrant himself and now he was feeling even more regret and guilt about not listening to Sweets when he should have. Booth didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew he had to make things right and this past year up to Sweets. Starting with finding the bastard that attacked him and the one responsible for this whole conspiracy. Booth's phone rang and he pulled it out to see that it was Aubrey.

"Booth."

"It's Aubrey, I found the guy that attacked Sweets. He's dead, he bled out from a gunshot wound to his stomach. Sweets hit him alright and he spent the next few hours slowly bleeding to death. He's also got blood coming down his face so Sweets fought back pretty good."

"Good he died painfully. Do we got an ID yet?"

"Ya I actually knew him back in Quantico. We were cadets together his name is Kennieth Emory. He left the academy and became a Seal from the last I heard of him. Looks like he turned into a gun for hire from there."

"Good work Aubrey. Have the body brought to the Jeffersonian and they will go over it. I need you to come down to Storage One Facility and come to room W19. I'll explain when you get here."

"Got it. How is Sweets?"

"He's hanging in there. Agent Sparling is on guard with him. He's off the ventilator, but he's in a lot of pain."

"He's still alive so he can heal and recover from this. He's a good man. I'll be down there within thirty."

"Be safe and smart."

"Got it."

Booth ended the call and Bones came back into the room.

"The front desk man isn't happy about any of this, but he is cooperating and will let the team know where we are."

"Aubrey just called they found the guy, Kennieth Emory he was a cadet in Quantico with Aubrey. He left to go to the Seals and now he's a gun for hire it's looking like. He was dead, Sweets shot him in the stomach and he bled to death. He's having the body brought to the lab for Cam to go over when she gets back."

"So that is one less person we need to worry about."

Booth grabbed a marker and he went over to the wall where the large pieces of paper were taped to it. He wrote underneath where Sweets write 'Booth's Assailants' he wrote 'Sweets' Assailant' and underneath it he wrote 'Kennieth Emory'

"He's even got pictures of everyone and he has information on their connections." Bones said.

"He was on to something. It's like he had ninety percent of it figured out and he just needed that one last piece of information to make everything click into place."

"Maybe that is why he wanted the documents. To see if that was his missing piece."

"None of this should have happened." Booth said with frustration as he started to pace.

"I know Booth." Bones said sympathetically.

"No you don't Bones. This shouldn't have happened from the start. Sweets told me before I even got sent to jail to think everything through. To not jump off the deep end and I did. When I came up with the plan to go out of the system and kill those Agents. I should have listened to him from the beginning and not let emotions get the better of me. If I had I would have been here for the past year for you and Christine and I could have helped him with this. He might not be in the hospital right now after almost being beaten to death. He did all of this alone, because I gave him a reason to not trust me with this. I failed him. I failed him in one of the worst possible ways. You are my partner, but he's become my partner as well and I wasn't there when he needed me. I didn't listen to him when he was right. I won't fail him again, I won't."

"And that is exactly why we need to finish this for Sweets. So he can recover without having to worry about something happening to someone else. We end this for him. Then we be there for him and Daisy to get them through. He's going to need help Booth. Even after being released from the hospital he's still going to be in pain and have a long road to recovery. He'll have doctor appointments and physical therapy he'll have to go to. He's barely going to be able to move around. He's going to need a lot of help and with Daisy being pregnant she's not going to be able to help him that much. She can't be risking their son's health. You can make it up to him and show him that he is important, that his life is important to you."

"I plan on it. Even if I go back after this, I'm not going back right away. I'm going to take some time off and be there for you and Christine and Sweets. I can be there to help him recover and get to appointments. I've spent a year away from my family and I'm not about to spend any more time away."

"We'll get him through this Booth. Everyone will help out with Sweets and Daisy and the baby when he is born. We're a family you and Sweets taught me that. We owe him a lot. If it hadn't been for Sweets and my friendship with him I don't think I ever would have married you and we wouldn't have Christine. We owe him our family. Now it's our turn to help his." Bones said with emotion edging her voice.

"It's time to think smart and that's what we're gonna do. Let's see if we can find his notes and get them together. We'll need to go through them all and see what he has."

They both went around the room and gathered all of the pieces of paper that Sweets had lying around. There was a good stack of them by the time they had gathered them all. They were all written in true Sweets fashion on little pieces of paper in half sentences with mostly just a few words written down. His mind was normally always running and scattered so he wrote only a few words that would triggered his thoughts. It was less than thirty minutes later when Cam walked in with Angela, Hodgins, Daisy and Clark. They all walked into the room and it was clear they were all shocked at what they were seeing.

"What the fuck?" Hodgins asked shocked as he looked around.

"This is where Sweets has been for the past year when he wasn't at work or with one of us it would seem." Bones said.

"What is all of this?" Clark asked.

"This is the case. He's been doing this for a year and he's got it all on the wall. There's a lot of information that we haven't even really gone through. He's got a huge stack of papers on his thoughts for all of this. We need to go through it and see if we can figure it all out." Booth said as he nodded to the wall.

They all walked over and looked at the wall.

"This wall is what fourteen feet long? How did he even get all of this information?" Cam asked.

"He got it somewhere." Hodgins said amazed at the level of work.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Daisy asked with tears in her eyes.

"The same reason why he didn't tell any of us. He wasn't about to put us in any more risk than we already were. He worked on it quietly so it was only his life on the line." Bones said sympathetically.

"Neither of you knew?" Angela asked Bones and Booth.

"No. He kept this one to just himself. There's drinks in the fridge and left over pizza from the other night. He has coffee and a blanket on the couch. There's a serious first aid kit and there's a camera that is hooked up to a DVD player to record so no servers. He must have disks here somewhere or someplace else. It's why we're here and not at the lab. Sweets didn't trust the feeds going to a server and we can't trust that someone won't try and hack into the security feed at the lab." Booth said.

"Holy crap." Aubrey said as he walked into the room with Caroline behind him.

"Pretty much sums that up Cherie. What the hell is all of this?" Caroline asked as she walked into the room and took it in.

"This is what we all need to figure out. Sweets has been working the case for the past year. He's on to something. He's got us ninety percent of the way and now he needs us to take him that extra ten percent. The answer is in this room. We need to think like Sweets and not like scientist. We need Sweets, but he's in no condition to be talking with us so he has to talk to us through his notes. Sweets always wrote everything down we just need to figure out what the hell he was thinking and we'll figure this out." Booth said with strength to his voice.

"Ok well we know that Sanderson probably hired Emory to kill Sweets when he went to get the documents. How did he know where Sweets was going to be?" Aubrey asked.

"We found the one that attacked Sweets?" Caroline asked.

"Ya we found the car that Hodgins was able to ID. I followed the blood trail and it led me to a rooftop. He was shot in the stomach by Sweets and he bled to death up there. The body is being sent to your lab for you to look through." Aubrey said.

"I added the name to Sweets' pyramid, tree thing." Booth said.

"This isn't a pyramid, it's what scientist do when you are mapping an organism and how it grows and affects people. At the top you have Hoover, the files were originally from Hoover. Then you have three question marks and then Sanderson. Once you hit Sanderson it grows and grows to Norsky, Durant, Cooper and one to judges and congressmen. Sanderson went everywhere with it and fed it so it grew and grew. All of the assailants can be linked back to Sanderson in some way." Hodgins said.

"Right, Sanderson is the one with the files and he is the one that is trying to take out anyone who threatens to expose him. His company made the chemicals that killed Cooper." Angela said.

"Right, but look at what Sweets wrote beside his name. Believer, Powerful, Acolyte, three question marks and then a cross." Hodgins said.

"Acolyte is a follower, not a man in power." Clark said confused.

"Exactly and then he has it on a separate piece of paper 'scape goat' circled three times with three question marks." Hodgins said.

"What's with the three of everything?" Caroline asked confused.

"It's what Lance always did. Like a system. One question mark he was pretty certain, but there was room for doubt, two he was fifty percent sure and three he was just writing it down because something didn't feel right. A circle represents each time he thought of something, so three circles he thought about Sanderson being an escape goat three times." Daisy explained.

"Not to mention his writing is horrible." Angela said as she tried to read Sweets' writing.

"His words always got squished together because he wrote so fast. The ideas just flew to him and he had to get them down." Daisy said with a smile.

"He also almost never writes in full sentences. He writes words that will trigger his thoughts on the subject. It's why we need to think like Sweets and remember everything he has taught us or tried to teach us in the past seven years. We can figure this out." Booth said.

"Ok a cross, so Sanderson is religious?" Clark asked.

"Or has connections to religious beliefs." Bones said.

"What is Hoover doing on the list and what's with the question mark between him and Sanderson?" Aubrey asked.

"Well the files came from Hoover originally." Bones said.

"But those files were supposed to be destroyed decades ago." Caroline said.

"Supposed to be and actually being are two different things." Hodgins said.

"Forget about the map for a minute. What does the rest of this stuff mean? Lance has this wall covered in writing." Daisy said as she started to look away from the map.

The others did the same as well.

"Look at this. He has the FBI as a title and the Jeffersonian as a title. Underneath both he has everyone that is crossed out and then he has other names written down, some of them are crossed out." Angela said.

"A trust list." Aubrey said as he came over to look with the others.

"Look, Stark is on it with limbo written beside it." Booth said.

"But Stark is still alive so he can't be in limbo." Bones said confused.

"Not literally Sweetie." Angela said.

"Limbo so maybe he wasn't sure if he could be trusted or not. He has other agents on here that he's crossed out for not being trust worthy. Thankfully he didn't scratch my name out or Agent Sparling and Perotta." Aubrey said.

"Sweets was a natural born profiler. He would have profiled every single person in the building and at the lab. His mind would have automatically done it." Hodgins said.

"So he was undecided on if Stark could be trustworthy or not." Bones said.

"No he would have put question marks beside his name. Limbo is something else. Limbo in the bible is a place that a soul goes when God is deciding if they should go to Heaven or Hell for their life and for their sins. Sweets meant that Stark isn't going in either direction. He wasn't getting involved in the investigation but he wasn't stopping us either. Sweets couldn't trust him, but he also couldn't say he would betray the Bureau either." Booth said.

"Which makes sense because he didn't stop what happened to you, but he didn't stand by it either." Bones said.

"So he's Switzerland. He doesn't get involved." Caroline said.

"All the more reason to keep him in the dark. Stark at his core will want this shut down." Booth said.

"He does. I called to report the body. He had already heard about Sweets and he told me that you don't even have to file a report on the investigation." Aubrey said.

"Which never happens. He wants you to trust him. He stands by and lets you spend a year in jail but you almost kill the sweet doctor and that's taking it too far." Caroline said with annoyance in her voice.

"Sweets is harder to replace. No offense." Aubrey said to Booth.

"None taken. It's true. I'm an agent, doesn't matter how good I am, I'm still an agent. Sweets is the best in the country with profiling and now he's been an active field agent that is extremely successful because of his profiling abilities. It's not easy to replace Sweets." Booth said.

"This list for the lab has some security guards on it." Cam said as she read the list.

"Maybe they have been spying on us." Hodgins said.

"Anything is possible right now." Cam said.

"Hey I know I don't know Sweets as well as you guys do, but this doesn't make any sense to me at all." Clark said as he stared at a different part of the wall.

The others went over to him and they could see numbers and letters mixed into one line at a time. There were multiple sets of numbers and letters covering a portion of the wall.

"V4g4 B14ck6urn1" Cam read.

"What the hell does that mean?" Booth asked clearly confused.

"I don't know, but it's at the top and then the rest of the code is written below it. Each sentence has letters and numbers mixed in together." Bones said.

"I don't know what that is." Daisy said just as confused as everyone else.

"Well he didn't write that down out of boredom." Caroline said.

"Ok we'll come back to that." Booth said.

Everyone, but Hodgins moved on to look around more. Hodgins stood there just staring at what was written down. He couldn't help but feel like this was left for him. It was a code of some sorts and Sweets wrote it for a reason. Hodgins was the one that was good with codes. He could figure them out and this was one he knew he could figure out.

"Come on Sweets talk to me. What did you want me to do with this? Numbers and letters like this isn't some account or coordinates. It means something, something he knew I could figure out." Hudgins said softly to himself as he stared at the wall. After another five minutes he spoke.

"Guys, I think I might have this worked out sort of." Hodgins said as the wheels in his head started to turn.

"What is it?" Aubrey asked.

"Look at the one part of it. The letters c,k,u,r,n, that almost makes a word. If you take the B and then the 14 what if Sweets is using numbers instead of letters." Hodgins said.

"So the 1 is an L and the 4 is an A and then you get Black6urnl?" Angela asked confused.

"6 could be a G or a B or a D." Clark said.

"Burn, Blackburnl?" Aubrey said confused.

"Not blackburnl, blackburni. It's vaga blackburni it's Latin for Blackburn butterfly." Hodgins said as he realised what this was.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Caroline asked confused.

"It's for me. It's one of my favorite bugs and Sweets knew that because he's always listening when someone talks to him. He never forgets. He wrote that as a title and then everything underneath it. He knows I could figure out this code, but he wrote it in code in case someone else saw it." Hodgins said.

"Ok so what does the next part mean?" Booth asked.

"The next one is 147398NB-P4r15." Hodgins read to himself.

"Look they all have numbers and letters after a dash so maybe that is for someone?" Aubrey asked.

"P4r15, if 4 stands for A , par, 1 is either L or I, Paris, something dash Paris." Hodgins said.

"Paris, could it be for me? Sweets knows how much I have always wanted to go back to Paris." Angela said.

"It could be a bank number, NB could be National Bank. It looks like the number on a safety deposit box." Hodgins said.

"Maybe that is where the DVDs are. He put them in a safety deposit box so Angela could get them and view them if something happened to Sweets." Booth suggested.

"Maybe, but you'll have to look the numbers up and see." Hodgins said.

"I can do it on my tablet." Angela said as she opened her purse and took out her tablet.

"The one below it has 59827B04-R053" Daisy read.

"That could also be another safety deposit box at B04, Bank of America?" Cam said.

"R053, Rose. Does that mean anything to anyone?" Hodgins asked.

"Sweets and I had a conversation one day about the meaning behind different flowers when I told him roses were my favorite." Cam said.

"Okay mine is a safety deposit box number at National Bank down on Fifth Ave." Angela said.

"Look up the other one and see where that one is for sure." Cam said.

"Angela probably has the DVDs in hers. What could Cam have in hers? She's flesh and DNA." Bones said.

"I really hope there's not flesh in it." Aubrey said.

"No it would have to be something that someone wouldn't notice. Maybe something for DNA like a cup or something." Daisy said.

"That one is a safety deposit box at Bank of America on Robertson Street." Angela said.

"Ok good we're getting somewhere. Now the next fourteen are just numbers with seven of them as dash DB or dash 1i9ht6u16." Caroline said.

"Well DB could be dead body or Dr. Brennan." Daisy said.

"Could be both for all we know." Clark said.

"1i9ht6u16. Okay 1 either means L or I and he uses I after it so it's got to be an L. So Li9ht6ul6, light something. Lightbulb." Hodgins said.

"Oh me." Clark said as he realised that it was for him.

"Lightbulb?" Caroline asked skeptically.

"When Dr. Brennen was shot I said my middle name was Thomas and Sweets made a comment about how my name is Thomas Edison."

"Who invented the lightbulb. Okay what do the numbers mean?" Booth asked.

"There's six numbers then a dot then four more. You guys deal with bones. Ang type them in as GPS coordinates." Hodgins said.

"Ok" Angela began to type the numbers in to see what would come up.

"Ok even if they are GPS coordinates that would mean that they are probably dead bodies. How would Sweets know about dead bodies that you guys don't have?" Aubrey asked.

"Maybe Sanderson had more people killed and Sweets found some burial sites." Bones suggested.

"So I have GPS coordinates for the first few and they are in State, but in like the outskirts and the foresty areas so maybe they are burial sites." Angela said.

"We need to check those areas out." Bones said.

"Before we all start running away let's take a minute and keep looking around here. This is Sweets we're talking about. He's got more in here that we need to know about." Booth said.

"He's right Sweets had this place set up perfectly in case something happened to him or in case someone found it. He's got something else here." Aubrey said.

"Let's just spread out and start looking around and remember think like Sweets." Booth said.

They all started to move around the room looking around. Aubrey and Clark looked at the one wall as they tried to see if there was anything written on it that would give them something different that Sweets wanted them to know besides profiles. Booth looked through the papers that Sweets had in case something was written on them. Hodgins went over to the desk with Bones while Daisy and Angela went over to the couch area. Hodgins noticed that the wall was a different color and looked like it had something over it. He went over and grabbed the end of the desk and moved it away from the wall. He went over to the wall and he felt it and he could feel that it wasn't right. It felt like cheap wall paper. He grabbed the paper and it easily got pulled up.

"Hey guys, look at this."

They all came over to him and Hodgins ripped the wall paper off half of the wall. They were shocked to see what was underneath it. There were three ultrasound pictures taped on the wall with circles all around them with Tueri written all over the wall.

"This is my ultrasound." Daisy said with a small smile as she pointed to her ultrasound.

"That's Christine's ultrasound." Bones said as she pointed to hers.

"Are you sure?" Booth asked.

"I know the ultrasound Booth. That is Christine." Bone said.

"And that is Michael Vincent's ultrasound. I have it in my office. Sweets must have took a picture of it, but why?" Angela said as she pointed to hers.

"Look how many circles are around it." Booth said.

Around all three photos there was easily over two hundred circles around it. One for every time Sweets would have thought about or looked at it.

"This is what kept him going. The three children and Daisy. His motivation." Bones said.

"Guys, Tueri is Latin for keep safe." Hodgins said.

"Keep safe? Sweets in the hospital he wrote down keep them safe to Bones and me. I thought he just meant Daisy and the baby." Booth said.

"He meant all of the children." Caroline said.

"Oh my God." Angela said with worry and fear.

"That's why he didn't tell us. He was keeping them safe. By us not investigating into it as hard as him it keeps our children safe." Hodgins said.

"But we can't just not investigate it's too late for that." Caroline said.

"We're not letting this go, but we can keep them safe. Here's what we're going to do. Bones, call Max and tell him what is going on. We will go and pick up Christine from school and get her to pack a bag. Angela, Hodgins you are going to do the same for Michael Vincent. Daisy, you are going to pack a bag as well. You and the two children are going to go with Max and go away for a week out of state somewhere. We will close this case with you guys not being in firing range." Booth said.

"No I'm not leaving. I can't leave Lance in the hospital like this. He's too weak and injured something could happen while I'm gone." Daisy said.

"You have to leave, because Sweets needs to know that you and his son are safe. He will worry and stress less with knowing that you two will not be anywhere near this. He kept all of this from you for a reason and that reason was love and protection. You know if he could talk he would tell you to leave and not look back." Booth said.

"Daisy, you need to go. I know it's difficult, but you need to leave so your son has the chance of being born. Sweets would want you away from all of this." Bones said gently.

"How can I just leave him like this?" Daisy asked with tears in her eyes.

"By remembering that you are carrying his child and he would hate himself forever if something ever happened to either one of you. You know he would have stared at that wall for hours just thinking about you and his son. It's just for a week, seven days and you will be back here I give you my word it will be finished and safe. Go with Max and the kids and go anywhere. Spend the week on a beach I don't care. Just get far away. Max will keep you three safe until his last breath. You need to do this for your baby and for Sweets." Booth said.

"You need to go Sweetie." Angela said supportingly.

"Ok. You'll tell him I'm safe?" Daisy asked with tears in her eyes.

"I will. I promise you. We will all be here when you get back. No one else is getting hurt by this son of a bitch." Booth said.

"Ok, I'll go but I'll be back in seven days whether this is over or not." Daisy said.

"It'll be over I give you my word." Booth said.

Daisy gave a nod.

"Are you sure Max is gonna be able to take them?" Hodgins asked.

"He'll do it. He's in town. I'll tell him what is going on and he'll already have something in mind. Plus he's not afraid to kill anyone so there is that bonus right now." Bones said.

"We're gonna go and get Michael from school and then where do we bring him?" Hodgins asked.

"To the house, we'll be there. Aubrey, go with Daisy and you do not leave her side until she is at my house, you got it?" Booth said.

"Got it." Aubrey said with all seriousness in his voice.

"Caroline, what are you going to do?" Booth asked.

"I'll keep up appearances at the office. If I'm gone for too long they start to wonder and considering how many lawyers and judges are on that wall I think it's best for me to keep doing what I normally do." Caroline answered.

"Good idea. Cam and Clark, you both stay here. I don't want anyone going anywhere alone. Wait until we get back and then we can go to the GPS coordinates and the bank." Booth said.

"You got it." Cam said.

Booth bent down and grabbed his back up gun. He handed it to Hodgins as he spoke.

"You don't go anywhere without a gun. Be smart and if someone comes after you, shoot first and we will deal with the consequences later. You got me Hodgins?" Booth asked in a serious voice.

"I got it. No one is hurting my family." Hodgins said as he took the gun and put it in the back waist of his jeans.

"We only trust the people in this room, Sparling and Sweets that is it. I don't care who the other people are, you don't tell any of your intern friends, no one. This stays in this family and that is it. Too many times have we been played and hurt by this bastard and no more. We start being smarter than him. Nothing leaves this circle." Booth said.

Booth could see the seriousness on each and every person's face. This was a whole new war and they were not about to lose any longer. They were not going to suffer any more casualties. They were going to put an end to it no matter what.

"Let's go to work." Booth said.

Everyone, but Cam and Clark headed out of the storage locker and back outside, they got into their cars and they took off to get the children packed up and safely away with Max. Once they knew that the children were safe they could truly begin to end this war once and for all.


	2. Follow Me- Update

Hello there!

I have begun a collection of new books for all ages from children's picture books to adult series that are being published online. You can connect with me and find out more information through my social media pages. I am working on finishing my novel called Satanic Inferno. It will be published through Kobo on March 1st, 2017. Check out my Facebook page for more information and a 10% discount code for the first few days of the release.

You have all followed me on Fanfiction and I am hoping you will continue to follow me now that I have transitioned into writing and publishing my own novels. But fear not I am still going to be working on Fanfiction and finishing all of my stories. I'm not going anywhere in that sense. All support would be greatly appreciated.

Thank-you so much to all of my loyal followers. Without you none of this would have been possible! If you have any questions or would like a sneak peek of my novel please Message me and I will send it your way.

Facebook: DianneRose2016


End file.
